


Saturday question

by TheLittlePotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, M/M, Requited Love, Shyness, cafesetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePotato/pseuds/TheLittlePotato
Summary: Hunk wrote his number at a customer's cup. He anticipated for a negative reply but he got a wink instead.





	Saturday question

Will he do it? Can he do it? Should he do it? Does he really need to do it? Was it necessary?

Those questions spiraled Hunk's head like a mantra and to be honest, he was already losing his mind. He gripped the caffeine filled cup and stared at it, regretting how he wrote his name in cursive. He rarely uses the style and since he had done it without question, his name looks like loops in awkward lines in different directions. He couldn't blame Lance, the hot Cuban boy who regularly shows up at two pm except Thursdays and Sundays, if he find his writing unreadable.

He wouldn't mind hearing the guy laugh because of him though. 

He sighed, his grip on the marker loosened as his insecurity and fear takes in charge of his infatuation. He placed the marker on the counter, leaving it open and hopes for a miracle to happen.

He glanced at Lance who was sitting at a table near the windows and Hunk noticed he was wearing his earphones with his closed his eyes. Hunk could hear a faint humming coming from his crush, loving how there was a smile on Lance's face that was fitting and beautiful. How could a handsome guy like Lance would be in a relationship with a chubby, food loving man like him? 

He was doubting if he had a chance at all.

He frowned, noticing the slight temperature differences the cup he was holding and the sudden arrival customers ended his moping. He cursed under his breath and quickly wrote something on the cup as his mind was juggling over a crowd of Chinese tourists coming their way towards the counter. Old Men, women, and a few children were carrying fanny packets, big cameras hanging on their neck and one man, while holding a bright neon orange flag, stood on his side of the counter. 

His heart beating fast and his brain was going slower this time as English words were thrown at him with a very heavy accent. Not only that but the strong scent of cigarette were invading his nostrils. But he brushed his discomfort as this was his job, and the second source of money he got to pay for college besides his parents for that matter.

Besides, the Garrison University is an excellent school with one of the best engineering programs in the entire country, ironically also has become a part time museum for some apparent reason. Well the university greatly take pride with their accomplishments in space as well as their partnership with NASA so that could be a reason.

"Hello!?" The tour guide shouted and snapped his fingers on front of him. It snapped him back to the real world where everything isn't about food, and Lance. "We want to order!"

"Okay," his responded with quickly, his eyes darting from one person to another. "Welcome to the Galaxy, may I take your order?"

The crowd's voices grew louder and his colleague on his right was having a hard time to taking all orders at once. The voices even got the attention of the customers on their seats, Lance was looking at his way and Hunk just wasn't ready to glance at him. His order was placed on the counter, Hunk gripped the register as he forgot to call Lance on his purchase and bit his gums as he listens to people ordering in their mother-tongue before the tour guide would translate it to him.

He pressed a few buttons on the registers, repeating the orders once more, was paid and was in relieved when the people became silent as he brought their food. A few in the group in the group stayed inside as others, mostly old men and a few women, were outside holding their food on one hand while the other has a cigarette. Hunk's nose twitches, hating the scent that stayed near him.

It would be a great pleasure to decorate the entire place with scented candles, perfumes and flowers to get rid of the stench.

Hunk let out a loud sigh, he slouched afterwards stood straight. He wouldn't want to be scolded by his boss if he sees him in a 'less professional stance' as the old man calls it. 

"Tough work?"

"Yeah, I don't think I candle another batch of tourists today," he replied lightheartedly and left a gasped as he sees Lance leaning on the counter. Hunk could scream, in horror considering he was talking to Lance. TO LANCE!

Someone should pinch his arm!

"Poor baby," Lance said and Hunk blushed, his hands gripping the apron he was wearing and eyes intently staring at his crush. He really avoids the smirk that was plastered on Lance's face, completely clueless if he should wipe it off or kiss it instead. 

Would it be weird if he wanted to hear Lance say baby again? If it is, then he's a weird to enjoy being called baby. 

"Yeah, um... your drink," Hunk muttered, pointing at the drink between them. "Its not as cold as it was before. I'm sorry for not calling you earlier... it's just I got overwhelmed with a lot people, especially with really, really heavy accents. Not like I'm discriminating or anything! I just have a hard time understand that's all and I'd rather avoid misinterpreting on what they said to me. I prefer to have my job cause it's hard going to a really awesome university and I don't wa-"

He was cut as he heard laughter and instead of feeling insulted. He felt a surge of warmth emitting within in him, whether it was from Lance's beautiful or that cute laugh he doesn't know but he wants to hear it again. Let Lance smile and laugh because of him again. Hunk smiled, albeit hesitantly, but it was there and present for his crush to see as well as everyone residing in this homey cafe.

"You're cute when you're rambling," Lance said to him and Hunk questioned if it was possible for a man like him with a dark complexion to turn into a ripe tomato. 

"Uh... thanks," he replied. 

"Well you look at the time," Lance stated as he checked his watch and offered a frown at Hunk. "Gotta be late for a class of mine. Call you later, Hunk."

DID LANCE JUST WINKED AT HIM!? Like gosh, Hunk wanted to squeal in giddiness. Lance waved and he did as well, his crush left the cafe with a new bound of excitement for his shift tomorrow. 

But wait... 

Call you later? What does that mean?


End file.
